


Trees

by morethanwords



Series: klaine summer challenge 2017 [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 13:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11403357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morethanwords/pseuds/morethanwords
Summary: Kurt Hummel's shopping list included a new pair of walking boots and a boyfriend.





	Trees

I don’t wanna go through this life  
Without you by my side  
And I got it all worked out  
In my head here’s how it’s got to be

***********

Kurt could say with a certainty that he definitely wasn’t the outdoor type. He wished he was.. but he now realised it was never going to happen. He just didn’t have the skin for it. Too hot and he was frantically applying sunscreen. Too cold.. and not only could he never get warm, no matter how many layers of clothes he wore.. but his skin needed a ton of moisturiser later. Needless to say, Kurt rarely chose outdoor activities.

It was therefore pretty amazing that Kurt was currently in a department store, buying himself a comfortable pair of walking boots. He had his stupid crush, Blaine Anderson to blame for that. When Blaine had invited him for a hike in the local country park with himself and a few of the other Warblers, how could he say ‘no’?

‘Back to Nature’ was a phrase that made Kurt’s skin crawl.. and yet this is literally what this was. Kurt looked out at the surrounding woodlands from the comfort of Blaine’s expensive car, wondering if it was too late to change his mind. Then Blaine’s warm hand cupped his bare knee, gently squeezing the skin below his dreadfully unfashionable khaki shorts.. and Kurt would have happily burnt every single one of his Vogue magazines for the chance to spend more time with this beautiful boy. 

“Ready to go?” Blaine’s voice was smooth like honey, making his worries slip to the back of his mind.

“Let battle commence,” Kurt grimaced, unclipping his seatbelt.

Blaine laughed softly. “It’s lovely and warm out there today Kurt. You’re going to love it. If the sun’s still out when we stop for lunch, we may even be able to go skinny dipping in the lake… it’s always gorgeous on a day like today.”

Kurt’s stomach flipped over. Naked outdoor swimming sounded worse than traipsing through wooded paths full of insects and spiky plants and goodness knows what else. On the other hand though, Kurt had seen a glimpse of Blaine’s gorgeous toned body when they’d changed for gym last week.. and he wanted to see more, badly. Even a glimpse of Blaine in the smelly school locker room had had him jerking off in the privacy of his own bedroom as soon as lessons were over that day. Nothing wrong with that, except for the fact that the whole incident had opened a door that just couldn’t be closed. Skinny dipping was going to hell and heaven all at the same time. 

"Super! Can't wait."

*******

The walk wasn’t as bad as he thought it would be. The trees provided pleasant shade from the hot sun and he and Blaine walked together behind the others, chatting like they always did about everything and anything… both of them always enjoying a passionate debate. Blaine would stop their conversation from time to time to point out an interesting plant or sign of wildlife.. and Kurt was slowly falling in love a little bit more.

When they stopped for lunch in a small clearing not far from the water, Kurt was happy Blaine stayed by his side. Strangely, the other Warblers seemed to be keeping their distance as Blaine led Kurt to sit under a tree. He didn’t want to question it though, because spending all this time with Blaine was amazing. Even if Blaine didn’t have any romantic designs on Kurt, he was still happy to spend time with him and as much as he enjoyed the company of the other Warblers.. alone time was ‘off the scale’ special. They’d become best friends in the few months since they’d known each other.. and Kurt didn’t think he’d ever get bored of the time they spent together.

“I’m so pleased you came today,” Blaine commented as he lay down with his head in Kurt’s lap.. wriggling into a comfortable position. “I know this isn’t really your thing.. but this is nice, isn’t it?”

Kurt ran his fingers through Blaine’s hair.. something Blaine loved Kurt doing. Somehow it had started when they’d been watching movies together.. and Kurt loved being allowed to touch and caress Blaine’s hair as much as Blaine loved him doing it. 

“I’m enjoying it… a lot more than I thought I would,” Kurt admitted. “I.. um.. always like spending time with you.” Kurt was glad Blaine couldn’t see him blushing.

But the next minute Blaine was looking up at him, grinning. “Aww.. you like me…”

“No. You’re insufferable. I don’t know how I put up with you.” Kurt couldn’t help smiling back at Blaine.

Blaine sat back up, looking Kurt in the eye.. serious for a moment. “I’d like us to spend ‘more’ time together.”

“Blaine.. we see each other every day at school. Most weekends we do something as well..”

“Okay.. what I mean is.. would you like to go to a movie with me tomorrow? I’ll pick you up from your house and my parents are away. I thought I could cook you dinner after..” Blaine was rarely flustered, but he certainly was at the moment. Being effortlessly smooth was part of his charm, part of what had attracted him to Kurt when they first met. Kurt had truly never met anyone like him. But he also liked seeing this other side to Blaine.

“That sounds nice. What are we going to see?”

“I thought maybe you’d like to choose.”

“You mean we’re not going to spend half an hour arguing over what we’re going to see? You’re just letting me choose? Are you feeling alright Blaine?” Kurt laughed softly, his breath stuttering a little as Blaine’s face moved closer to his.

He placed a soft kiss against Kurt’s lips. It was only light, but it made Kurt’s body tingle from head to toe. 

“I’d like it to be a date... therefore it's only polite I let you choose. If that’s something that you’d like of course."

Kurt couldn’t help a big smile appearing on his face. “I’d love that,” he breathed, " and.. can we kiss some more?" 

Blaine moved in, kissing Kurt harder than before, licking his way into Kurt’s mouth… things quickly becoming heated. They were interrupted by the screech of boys making their way into the cool water. They’d almost forgotten they weren’t completely on their own. They reluctantly pulled apart.

“I think everyone’s going for a swim,” Blaine smiled.. keeping his forehead pressed against Kurt’s. “Do you fancy getting naked?”

“You’re so forward Blaine Anderson.. but I wouldn’t say ‘no’. Not when you ask so nicely.”


End file.
